Casing in a well is often to be cut to recover the casing or for other reasons. In the past a string has been lowered with the location of the cut being determined by the length of string lowered into the well bore or by collar locators. It is particularly important in the cutting of casing that the cutter be held in the same level during cutting. This usually results in the use of a swivel seated in the well head when drilling from a floating structure.
The W. K. Murray Pat. No. 3,782,459 discloses a cutting string with a swivel supported by a gripping assembly. The cut casing is raised by the collar locators. The M. B. Conrad Pat. No. 3,344,862 discloses a combined tubing anchor, collar locator and swivel used in the cutting of casing within a well bore.